Through the Window
by gaudy
Summary: MiL kinda. Max POV It takes place after the EOTW no surprise there I’m not nice to Max in this fic so if you like Max don’t read and if you read no negative comments.


Title: Through the Window  
Author: Gaudicia  
E-mail: gaudy9@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Roswell characters, if I did it wouldn't have that story line, believe me.   
Rating: R  
Category: Mi/L, Max's POV  
Summary: It takes place after the EOTW (no surprise there) I'm not nice to Max in this fic so if you like Max don't read and if you read no negative comments.  
Distribution: Please, ask first.  
Author's note: This is for you, Laura, the violent fic, it's not violent but Max suffers. Belinda, this is not too violent, but I'm working on it. This was my therapy.  
Feedback: Is always welcomed.  
  
  
Through the Window  
  
  
Max quickly climbed up the ladder, he couldn't wait to talk to Liz, they needed to sort things out. His relationship with Liz had been uncomfortable ever since he saw her with Kyle, but he was ready to leave that behind him. He knew all he needed to do was sweet talk her and she would come running back to him.  
  
He took the last step and landed on Liz's balcony, he strained his ears as he heard heavy moans and pants. Curious, he looked through the window and in shock took a step back. He couldn't take his eyes of the scene, he couldn't believe it. Just like the first time, only this time it wasn't Kyle and he had actually caught them in the act. He saw Liz on her bed a man on top of her. He saw as Liz's olive hands trace the man's white back. A white sheet covered the man from the waist down, but he could see clearly Liz's dark brown hair. He watched as the man moved on top of her and she wrapped her legs around him. He was about to turn and leave when suddenly he heard them yell at the same time. "Liz!!" "Michael!!"   
  
Max couldn't tell what hurt more to have found Liz and Kyle together or now that he saw his second in command with the love of his life, shagging on her bed, to know they had both been part of a dance he still had to learn. Numbed he turned, bumping his knee with the ladder. He quickly climbed down and broke into a run.  
  
Liz covered herself with the sheet and looked at Michael questionably. Michael putting his boxers on, stepped out the window, only managing to catch a glimpse of Max as he left the ally.  
  
Michael, lazily joined Liz back in bed. "It was Max."  
  
"Oh," Liz said, and continued to rid Michael of his boxers. "It was about time he found out."  
* * * *  
  
Max ran he had no destination in mind. He just wanted to get away from them. He didn't care if the Skins were out there, he just wanted to find comfort and forget. He stopped running once he reached the park.   
  
Max was deaf to the sounds and blind to the world around him. 'How could they? They were supposed to be people I could trust.' Max heard something snap and before he could completely turn, the stars disappeared.  
* * * *  
  
Max could hardly open his eyes, he tried to move his hands but something held them in place, he moved his head and felt something heavy and cold strapped to his head. He finally opened his eyes and saw his hands and feet bound to a metal chair, and as he tried to speak a tape muffled his words.  
  
He saw a kid approaching him and he began to twist and turn, trying to get out of the straps that held him a prisoner as he realized who the person was.  
  
"King Zan, you finally grace us with your presence. I hope you are comfortable," Nicholas said as he adjusted the straps. "You'll be please to know that Kivar is watching." Nicholas ripped the tape off his mouth, Max's scream following.   
  
Nicholas patted Max on the shoulder. "That's right, scream all you want no one can hear you and to tell you the truth that's music to our ears," Nicholas whispered.  
  
Nicholas looked up, and when a shadow nodded, he proceeded with his work. He stood next to a lever and slowly pulled it up. You could see the blue electricity running through the cables until they finally reached Max's metal cast.  
  
Max let out a scream; he could feel his muscles growing taunt and his veins pumped out. Max didn't know where he got the strength to keep screaming, his screams seemed to never end they would just burst out.  
  
Nicholas pulled the lever down, he could see Max was in alert, but only when he put his guard down for a second did Nicholas pushed the lever up. Laughter was heard, along with Max's screams.   
  
Max could feel his insides burning, his palm wide open. He tried to close it, but the pain was too much and that's how it was. Nicholas would lower the electricity and then make the volts go higher. Max was at the point where he couldn't even scream and drool was coming out of his mouth.  
  
Max didn't know how long he had been going through that but it seemed like an eternity for him, he looked at the man and he couldn't remember if he was an enemy or a friend. He heard the laughter of the people, but it seemed like he was in a circus because the word and the laughter didn't make sense and the room seemed to be spinning and the world turned black.  
* * * *  
  
Max woke up on a bench and as he stood up he felt his head floating, he stumbled from side to side, he had no idea where he was. He heard the honk and when he looked up it was too late. The truck hit him and he hit the windshield and then fell to the ground, before he could get out the truck squashed him to the street.   
* * * *  
  
Max watched as the priest prayed for him and his coffin was buried in the ground. Everyone was dressed in black; he noticed Michael and Liz were standing closer to each other, in a way that confirmed what he had seen the other night. The hole was covered and people started to leave; only his group of friend remained.  
  
"I'll stay a little while," Liz said to them.  
  
Max saw as Michael told the others that he would wait for Liz and see that she made it to her house all right.  
  
Michael put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"  
  
Liz turned to Michael with tears in her eyes and began to sob. "Yes! I have never been better. We finally can be together and not hid it. I think I will scream it at the tops of my lungs."  
  
Michael smiled. "That's why you're crying?"  
  
Liz still crying nodded. "I'm crying because of happiness."  
  
Michael lifted her and began to kiss her; he ran his tongue inside her mouth, massaging her tongue. Liz wrapped her legs around his waist and began to grind her hips against his.  
  
Michael fell on top of Max's grave, his lip still locked with Liz's.   
  
Max watched speechless and their hips kept moving, oblivious to the people around them. Their moans were drawing the attention of everyone there. Max in rage tried to bring them apart but his hand just passed through them. "Stop it! This is my funeral! Stop it!"   
* * * *   
  
"Stop it! This is my funeral! Stop it!" Max woke up screaming, he could feel his sweat rolling down his forehead, he scrambled out of his bed and quickly dressed. He needed to see Liz. He jogged to her house and quickly climbed up the ladder, exactly like in his dream. He stood watched speechless as Liz's moans reached his ear, he didn't even bother to look through the window, he turned and ran out. His tears blinded his path, the honk sounded and the world turned black and then there was a white tunnel of light.  
* * * *  
  
Liz entwined her hand with Michael's and she smiled up to him as Max's coffin was lowered into the ground. "I guess this was meant to happen, my love. It was his destiny."  
  
Michael hugged her, ignoring the disbelieving looks from the others. "I know, but it's for the best. Now its our chance to be together."  
  
Liz brightly smiled up at him. "Yes, it is. I love ya."  
  
"I love you too, baby. Now lets get out of here and celebrate."  
  
Liz laughed, and said, "Race you!" And she set off.  
  
  
The end! 


End file.
